


Propósito dividido

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Es lo que tiende a suceder, cuando la Tentación desea el objetivo contrario del Deber, ¿no es obvio el ganador?
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Kudos: 6





	Propósito dividido

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer smut femslash, así que por favor, sé paciente conmigo y ten un poco de tacto con la crítica, que agradeceré eternamente si puede ayudarme a mejorar en esto >///<

Cuando el primer rayo chocó contra tierra en alguna parte, el sonido estremecedor sacó de sus pensamientos a Sherlock. El repentino frío del ambiente la golpeó al siguiente parpadeo, preguntándose en qué momento comenzó a llover o qué hora de la noche transcurría, bajó del sofá y caminó despacio a su habitación, apagando la luz antes de salir de la sala.

Se golpeó mentalmente por su enorme descuido, ¿no se prometió acaso intentar ser una mejor persona que mereciera el perdón y el amor de Wato? Su pobre amante se agitaba entre las sábanas, los hermosos ojos cerrados con enérgica presión, su adorable rostro contraído en una mueca de angustia. Acercándose de a poco, en silencio, Sherlock colocó las mantas sobre ellas mientras se acomodaba tras su espalda.

La tomó de la cintura y la encerró entre sus brazos, dejando castos besos en su nuca o acariciándola con la nariz, Wato fue calmándose. Sus piernas terminaron enredadas, el calor compartido subió la temperatura esparcida en las paredes, la detective sintió los latidos, tanto suyos como los de su compañera, tranquilizándose lentamente. Ojalá le hubiera tomado un par de intentos averiguar la forma correcta de calmarla, pensó, luego de haber errado una docena de veces, parecía que por fin ahora sabía lo que precisaba hacer. Siendo que la doctora se avergonzaba del asunto y se negaba a hablar de él, le resultó todavía más complicado sacar sus conclusiones.

—Lo siento —murmuró Wato, la voz atrofiada por los gritos contenidos. Sherlock extrañó un segundo a su antiguo yo, a ella no le habría dolido el pecho al escuchar ese tono cohibido y lastimero. Por difícil que resultara, ¿quién pretendería desear que las cosas se mantuvieran en un único lugar? El mundo cambiaba, el que no lo sigue perece en el intento de mantenerse. Además, sería aburrido y tedioso luchar contra la corriente.

—¿Por qué? Esta vez no me tiraste de la cama —sonrió al escuchar una suave risa, inhalando el aroma del nuevo acondicionador de Wato, afirmó su agarre—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Recibió una negativa, dada la situación, Sherlock no insistiría. Contuvo un suspiro, aún se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado por esa mujer. Como si no fuera consciente, le faltaba todavía un largo camino.

—Solo… ¿podrías quedarte otro poco?

—No voy a irme, esa roca azul ya robó demasiado de mi tiempo —la escuchó reír de nuevo. Wato se giró entre su abrazo hasta que estuvieron rostro contra rostro. La detective no dudó en atraerla, lo que provocó una nueva risita. Sintió cálidos dedos acariciando su mejilla, el aliento mentolado rozó sus labios antes de que un pequeño beso los asaltara.

—Eso es lo que dices, aun así, estoy segura que será la entrada a un caso lleno de aventura y enredos. —Sherlock resopló, divertida. Sin ver lejos de un par de líneas gracias a la casi luna llena, dejó un pequeño beso extra en la doctora, esta vez en la punta de su nariz. Se estremecía al pensar en lo cursi que se comportaba sin esfuerzo alguno, a pesar de ello, si eso era lo que su Wato quería, se lo daría sin dudar.

—Deberíamos hacer una apuesta —le respondió, besando entonces las tersas y suaves mejillas, gesto que correspondió de inmediato, dos apacibles toques en su mentón.

—Tal vez acepte, pero tengo que pensar en lo quiero cuando gane. —La detective devolvió los besos haciendo un tranquilo camino desde el pómulo izquierdo al cuello. Sonrió contra la piel de Wato.

—Ah, no puedo derrotar toda esa confianza, empezarás a convencerme. — Riendo en voz baja su amante regresó a sus labios, el contacto no obstante ganó una mayor profundidad. Sherlock le dio la bienvenida. Ninguna se detuvo o intentó mantener el nivel inocente y adormilado, en cuanto la doctora le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello, la empujó hacia atrás, sin ofrecer resistencia, al contrario soltando un leve suspiro, se recostó casi completamente sobre ella.

Sus lenguas juguetearon dentro de la boca de Wato, los labios pronto humedecidos moviéndose a un ritmo ensayado infinidad de veces, iniciando desde cero y hacia arriba. Sherlock arrastró sus manos en la delicada silueta, marcando las curvas, los montes, las cordilleras, registrando el calor acumulándose dentro de las mantas. Pronto tendría que hacerlas a un lado. Se abrió paso por debajo del pijama de su doctora, quien extendió los deliciosos muslos para dejarle acomodarse entre ellos. La encerraron al instante.

—¿Supongo que no debo preguntar si quieres que me detenga? —Traviesos dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior. Recargada sobre sus codos, despacio, dándole la oportunidad de detenerla, levantó la delicada tela.

—No si quieres conservar tu título de detective. —Sherlock no podía permitirse perderlo, así pues, evitando añadir nada, se sumergió bajo las mantas. Pretendiendo en todo momento estar al tanto de que su mujer requería de un descanso adecuado y que no podía tomar mucho de ella luego de ese mal sueño. Algo que le trajera relajación aunque entregado rápidamente.

El aroma de Wato la absorbió en un santiamén, no existía perfume lejos de ese que le hiciera reaccionar a tal velocidad. Deslizó su lengua desde el vientre hacia las costillas, mientras se divertía con los dedos sobre la piel, palpando la suavidad, los delicados músculos, el calor que emitía. Mordisqueó la cintura de su amante, trazando líneas hacia sus caderas, su vientre y de regreso. Lamió su obligo, chupando cuanto estuviera al alcance antes de llegar a donde la tela se lo permitió.

—Quítatelo —susurró con voz agitada y oscura, su orden atendida de inmediato. Cruzando los brazos tras la espalda de la doctora, la atrajo a su boca ansiosa.

Imprimió sus labios en los cálidos senos, besándolos con la misma pasión que sentía al robarle el aliento. La sintió removerse y exhalar pesados suspiros, sonrió, lo tomaría como su señal. La punta de su lengua trazó el círculo castaño claro del pezón izquierdo, no le hacía falta luz para recordar el color, se sabía a su mujer desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Hablando de puntas… Sherlock jugueteó en el endurecido botón, succionando en la presión exacta para provocar a Wato.

La reacción fue instantánea.

Su mujer comenzó un seductor baile en sus caderas, con las piernas sujetando a la detective, y estando sobre ella, a Wato no le costó hacerle reparar en la calidez de su entrepierna al vientre de Sherlock, quien aumento el ímpetu al tomar en una delicada presión el pezón entre sus dientes.

—¡Ngh!... Shelly… —gimió al notar cómo Sherlock viajaba a su otro pecho. La detective sonrió, orgullosa, halagada en mil maneras diferentes al ver a facilidad con la que podía desarmar a su preciosa amante.

Unió a su trabajo la mano derecha, ocupándose ahora de ambos pechos, retorciendo el botón y masajeando la firme carne contra su palma, se regocijaba de los hermosos eróticos sonidos. El calor de Wato la llamaba en cruda necesidad, ¿y de dónde sacaría la fuerza para negarse? Con una última lamida se apartó, echó a un lado las mantas, al tomar las bragas y el pantalón del pijama su doctora entendió la señal, soltándola durante el intervalo que se ocupaba de quitárselas. Puede que no precisara de luz para detallar a la diosa acostada frente a ella, no obstante se descubrió capaz de morir por ver el hermoso rojo, su pecho bajando y subiendo agitadamente, y toda la disposición marcada en sus gestos.

Arrojó las prendas a cualquier sitio, regresó de inmediato a robar el aliento de los labios ya hinchados de Wato después de desnudarse ella misma. Piel caliente contra piel caliente, el roce provocó un choque eléctrico que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Elevó los brazos de su compañera hasta dejarlas sobre su cabeza, afirmando las muñecas con una mano, consumiendo todavía sus labios, llevó la mano libre hacia el húmedo sexo.

Era fuego, lava, una llamarada que aceleró sus latidos. Teniendo su doctora las piernas completamente abiertas, el acceso fue inmediato. Bebió cada uno de los sollozos, dibujando lentas formas dispares, durante un par de minutos se dedicó a torturarla, aunque se detenía en advertencia si Wato intentaba apresurar el movimiento. Siendo que ella no se rendiría, Sherlock abandonó el beso dirigiéndose de inmediato al hermoso cuello. Marcándolo, imprimiendo sus dientes descendió a las clavículas, despacio hacia los hombros, volvió a enfrentarse contra los precisos pechos, eróticas frutas que no dudó en devorar.

Claro, eso solo provocó a Wato. Amaba esa clase de cosas predecibles.

—¡Ah! She-Shelly… por favor… —Y Sherlock se recordó que no se encontraban en la mejor situación para hacer las cosas de a poco, su mujer tuvo un mal sueño y su obligación consistía en hacerla descansar adecuadamente.

Aumentó la velocidad. Frotó el clítoris de Wato de la manera en que sabía la haría terminar pronto, la sintió retorcerse, invocando su nombre en dulces gemidos colmados de pasión y éxtasis. Admiró la oscilación de sus senos, recordó la forma en que mostraba su vientre al flexionar la espalda, inhaló la esencia de su amante impregnando la habitación, dejó de soportarlo, ella no tenía tanta voluntad.

Hizo que la soltara y llevó los suaves muslos hacia atrás, la doctora los tomó de inmediato, en un santiamén Sherlock dejó su rostro a la altura correcta. Wato gritó al sentir su lengua atrevida trazando el camino desde el clítoris hacia su vagina, donde sin problemas su dedo medio e índice fueron aceptados. El sabor explotó en su boca, lo que aunado a la forma en que los pequeños dedos de los pies de su mujer se contraían y el feroz agarre alrededor de sus falanges, se dirigieron directamente a su propia excitación.

Su doctora intentaba callar su voz, aunque en cuanto inició una delicada oscilación en el interior húmedo y delicioso, pudo contener apenas una pequeña parte, a la detective no le importaba si la escuchaban incluso en el Polo Norte, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerle saber a los demás que esa hermosa mujer la había escogido a ella por encima de tantas otras mejores opciones? Mimando con su lengua en torno a la zona de la sensible punta, el dominio de su Wato decayó todavía más. _Ah_ , cómo amaba hacerle perder su centro, no importaba si se debía a su desorden o el control en su cuerpo, cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña expresión, voz, grito y gemido, Sherlock las amaba a todas por igual.

La detective tuvo que controlar la inquietud de sus propias malditas piernas, el menor roce ponía en evidencia lo mucho que su amante controlaba su libido, el orgasmo se construía en su vientre mientras hacía perder el último gramo de razón a la doctora. La obligaba a apresurarse y terminar con el asunto, como si consiguiera olvidar otra vez el motivo por el que Wato despertó, esto no se trataba de ella… o no completamente, considerando el nombre de quién imploraban los preciosos labios.

—¡Y-yo… Shelly! Voy a… —Sherlock apresuró el ritmo, tomando entre sus labios el clítoris de su amante lo besó y chupó rápido pero suavemente, todo lo contrario a sus dedos, que follaron la caliente entrada hasta el instante en que su mujer llegó a su clímax. La dulce voz extendiéndose hacia las paredes, su cuerpo retorciéndose en convulsiones de un placer impuro y febril que ahogó en ese momento cualquier otro que jamás nadie haya sentido.

Sherlock extendió el orgasmo de Wato lamiéndola de arriaba hacia abajo, disfrutando de cada pequeña replica y sollozo, del adictivo aroma, el sabor exótico, de la presión que no dejaba escapar a sus dedos. De ser la ocasión correcta, pensó, alargaría la sensación y la haría correr al menos otras dos veces, sin embargo, de nuevo, no era el tiempo para eso. Por lo que al emitir su mujer un pequeño suspiro, la detective se alejó.

—Ven aquí, Shelly, me haré cargo de ti…

Bien, se dijo Sherlock antes de lanzarse a los brazos extendidos sin dudarlo un parpadeo y romper su ideal de dejar descansar a su compañera, su resistencia contra Wato, en definitiva, estaba descompuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero no haberlo arruinado todo de manera épica jajaja XD, si lo hice me disculpo mucho, pero por algo he colocado la advertencia.
> 
> Ahora, este fic lo escribí inicialmente para mi Tumblr (al que puedes ir aquí https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/ ) con motivo de la celebración de mis primeros cien subscriptores :D junto con otros seis smut de diferentes fandom (entre ellos un Johnlock BBC que podrás leer aquí https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/637240354879488000/minific-johnlock ), digo esto por si te interesa seguirme por ahí, ya que es en esa plataforma en donde publico todos mis fanfics antes de subirlos a algún otro lado.
> 
> Te hago saber también que todas los kudos y comentarios son una inspiración para mí, así que si logré hacerlo bien y te gustó mi trabajo, cada uno será completamente bienvenido <3\. Es todo por ahora, nos leemos después, ¿ok? 
> 
> Te quiero C:
> 
> ¡Ciao! <3 <3 <3


End file.
